Zachary Hudson
Category:Galactic Federation Empire Category:Characters Zachary Hudson is the second, and current, emperor of the Galactic Federation Empire. He was not democratically elected, nor was selected via the Emperor selection process labeled by the Federation's constitution. He was born on the 12th day of hte 6th month in 6E 188 to Jason Hudson and Emilinda Hudson. History Hudson got involved in politics at a young age. Becoming a Senator of the First Imperium at the age of 15, Zachary knew this is what he wanted to do. His political life hit a rough spot when he was blown out in the election of 6E 210. Instead of trying to run in the next term, he waited and became an entrepreneur. Zack made a fortune in this life style, with which the money was used to campaign for the upcoming election. Hudson had won the election in a crushing victory of his opponent, Slocum. The rich man was now after another seat. This seat was no this own, but instead the seat of the Emperor of the First Imperium. After several years of dedication, the wish was granted, and Zachary would become emperor after the previous one had died. This single event would propel Hudson to his great stint at leading the Federation. As emperor of the First Imperium, Hudson introduced legislation that would allow businesses to have more freedom to conduct business. This opened the gates for future corporations to flat out become pirates when restrictions rolled out. Hudson served as emperor throughout the First Galactic War. While serving, he passed budgets for the First Imperium and made a key decision to ally with Sydonia and The Free Unity in order to persevere over the Joolian foes. Towards the end of the war, he was one of the twelve founding members of the Galactic Federation Empire by signing a document in which officially created the new Empire. He voted himself as emperor of this new nation of three, but he was beaten by two votes for Alistair Smoky Jinx. Decisions from Alistair slowly angered Hudson. Jinx pushed more and more for a senate, which set Zachary off. He would later hate the senate for a long time. During the pirate skirmishes, Hudson was a strong proponent of destroying all pirate factions no matter the consequences. His policies were increasingly anti-pirate, and he had made it illegal for any non-standard goods to find its way inside the First Imperium. Second Galactic War Zachary had a huge role in how the inevitable war would play out. It was under his orders to send Davin Hue to a Suncorp Refueling Station in preparation for any possible conflicts between the PCL and GFE. As tensions rose, he sent out several troops to the Jool System, potentially having saved the majority of the early war from total defeat. Zachary's politics were a factor in the nature of the Second Galactic War. Military Presence was formed around the planet of Lenus; therefore, basically blockading most, if not all, of the PCL troops looking to invade. Hudson was a strong believer in dismantalling foreign governments by assassination of their leader. Under his order, the JSDF president was to be killed by Davin Hue. Afterwards, Hudson saw fit to make his moves politically. While Davin Hue was running for President of Sydonia, Hudson joined in by endorsing him, threatening to dismantle the senate, and even declaring himself emperor of the GFE. He was the de-facto leader of the GFE Rebels. By rule of de-jure, he was not emperor of the First Imperium, but without any replacement, as the President of Sydonia had died, Davin Hue would technically be the emperor. Hudson still lead as emperor as there were no valid replacements, especially with a war going on predominantly outside the Lenus system. Zachary overstepped his bounds of the GFE concordat, and conspired with PCL leaders for political gain. After a hard-fought battle, he came up with a grand plan to assassinate Alistair Jinx. During the meeting for the final battle, he prompted Davin's gun to shoot and kill Jinx. By this, Slocum would technically be the GFE Emperor, but Hudson filled in the role by finding a pin-hole sized loophole. During the final battle, Hudson boarded a ship that escorted the Planet Jumper to safety, then eventually warped back to the Lenus System, where he aimed to reform the GFE. Planet Jumper Incident